1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to fishing tackle. In particular, the present invention is directed to a unique fishing jig and fishing system which do not require a conventional bendable fishing pole having eyelets and a reel.
2. The Relevant Technology
For hundreds of years fishing equipment has included the use of a pole to which is attached a line. Overtime, difference features of the pole have included it bendability or ability to flex in a direction radial to the axis of the pole. As a result, the length and flexibility of the pole can determine the type of fishing experience. The pole is used to control the line and to signal the strike of a fish. For example, fly-fishing require the use of a long, flexible pole.
Known fishing poles and system employ line of varying test weights. Known fishing system generally discourage the use of line having test weight significantly in excess of the expected catch. Employing known fishing tackle and systems, in order to know the depth of the line, either the line has to be marked or the user is required to employ some type of depth finder.
Known fishing poles have included different mechanisms for keeping the line in association with the pole such as eyelets through which the line passes along the length of the pole. Known fishing poles have also come to include reels of various configurations and functions including casting reels, fly reels, trolling reels, etc. Reels also help to control the release, drag and gathering of the line.
Known fishing systems typically include the use of a pole, line, reel and one or more types of bait, lure, fly, jig or other device to secure fish to the line. Such securing devices typically have two purposes, namely, to attract the fish to bite or strike the securing device and to permit the user to draw the fish to the surface without escaping. Various configurations of securing devices have been designed using various construction materials. Due to the use of light weigh lines, it is inherently part of conventional fishing to need to carry additional securing devices because many are lost due to snags, line breaks or are pulled loose by fish.
The shortfall of the known fishing jigs and fishing systems is the inability to provide a jig and/or system that do not require a pole, reel, or marked line, yet provide the necessary control of the line and indications as to the depth of the line. What is needed is a fishing system that does not require a lengthy pole or a reel to control the line. What is needed is a fishing system that permits the user to readily know the depth of the line without marking the line. What is needed is a fishing system that can be carried in a pocket freeing the users hands for other duties. What is needed is a jig and line weight that do not require frequent changing, but effectively attract and secure fish to the line.